villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince John's Army
'''Prince John's Army '''is the personal army of Prince John. They can be distinguised by the Rhino Guards, who are very skilled at sword fights, and the Wolf Archers, who are very good at arching. They are the secondary antagonists of the Disney's animated film ''Robin Hood. ''They play a minor role in the Disney vs Non Disney Villains and the Disney Villains War, only to have a major role in the second part of the Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Troubles With Underground Goblins John calls upon his army to fend off Prince Froglip's goblin warriors. While the Rhino Guards try to kill them, they are knocked out by the goblins' brute strenght. The Wolf Archers have better luck due to that their arrows stop temporary Prince Froglip's army. Fortunately for them, the goblins releas a log from an obstruction, flooding the whole castle, leaving the goblins and Prince Froglip to their demise by falling from a waterfall outside the castle. Negotiations With A Disguised Cat In spite of his efforts, John is still bittered the fact that his archnemesis, Robin Hood, is still free, robbing the riches and giving their wealth to the poor people. To stop his actions for his own good, he calls Warren T. Rat to his kingdom, suggesting to him to deal with this fox. The rat agreed, only by the condition to be well-paid after the task. Assigned by some soldiers from Prince John in order to catch the thief, he eventually succeeds in bringing him before John, sentencing Robin Hood to death. When it is time for the payment, Prince John refuses to pay him, saying that his job was done, and angrily demands to Warren to leave immediately. The rat swears revenge for betraying him, warning that he will be back. The following night he gathers his gang of cats to invade Prince John's castle. But this is spotted by the king, who summons his army to arrest them. One wolf archer hits Warren T. Rat false ears, revealing his true form of a cat. Unfortunately Warren burns down the whole castle of Prince John with one match. As a result they are forced to leave England, leaving the country under the control of Pete. Disney Villains War Disney Villains War Reboot John's army appears in the reboot series in a role similar to the original. When Pete threatens the king of England, John calls upon his army to deal with his traitorous captain of the guard. Though some of Pete's loyal guardsmen overpower the wolf archers, John's elite captain of the guard has better luck, cutting a ceiling wheel above Pete's henchmen, trampling them beneath it. John wins the day as he looks Pete and his henchmen being driven out of the window. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Animal Villans Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Prince John's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Prince John's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Prince John Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Prince John's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Team Secrets Legends Category:Minion Category:Henchmen Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Robin Hood Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Frollo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Prince John's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Prince John's and King Dedede's Alliance in Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Prince John's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Vs Simba Category:Villains Battles Category:Team Villains Category:Evil Organizations Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Prince John's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's)